


you crave the wand.

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, F/M, Lingerie, magical underwear, the chastity is not as dark as it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: after realizing how less than ideal Federation supplies can be, Julian turns to Garak to get some new underwear. the results are unexpected and Garak offers a hand...or two.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	you crave the wand.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place roughly in the same au!universe as my previous anon work "put a sock in it!", but you don't have to read that one to follow along with this one.

Things are only as awkward as you make them.

That’s what an old cadet at the Academy had always told Julian. She was a polite human, but she was from a rural area he had never heard of and, as a result, wasn’t the witty, graceful woman he preferred to keep on his arm. But she occasionally had her moments of wisdom, especially in one memorable moment outside Engineering Building X6. He stumbled and fell heavily on his side while focusing too intently on his PADD; his cheeks flushed with shame as he heard a snicker or two from someone to his right.

Suddenly, a body was next to him.

“Oh no!” Julian heard her cry out as she stumbled and fell; her performance was convincing from the peripheral but he noticed how she caught herself before she landed. “All of this construction, good heavens.”

He looked at her in utter confusion as she pushed herself into a sitting position on the dusty cement, a strange smile on her pale features. Something like glee sparkled in her green eyes.

“You fell,” she explained as she brushed debris off her bag, “and that makes people laugh. Two people fall and nobody wants to accept what weird theater performance is going on. ‘Sides, I used to fall in phys-ed all the time and--”

“You fell to make sure nobody laughed at me?”

“You’re practically Valedictorian,” she rolled her eyes, but there was no malice in it. “ _Julian Bashir_ can’t be seen stumbling over his own feet.”

“’Sides,” she said, standing up quickly and sticking out a freckled hand to help him up.

“Things are only as awkward as you make them.”

Julian thinks of her now as he stands, well, awkwardly in Garak’s shop.

_This was a mistake._

Julian (and the rest of the Federation crew) quickly found out that Deep Space Nine was not a top priority in Federation supply runs and they (frequently) had to make do with what Bajoran, or even Cardassian, supplies they could use in the meantime.

“I am so desperate for new underwear,” Julian had overheard Jadzia and Keiko having an exasperated conversation on the Promenade, “that I am _this_ close to seeing what Garak has in his shop.”

Keiko laughed (a bright, sweet noise that Julian found himself oddly drawn to) before quickly scanning her surroundings and leaning in to speak closer to Jadzia’s ear. Julian didn’t catch what she said, but Jadzia’s face flushed pink and her loud, crass laugh echoed in the Promenade.

Three days later, during their weekly lunch, Julian was fidgeting with the fake floral display at their table.

“Doctor,” Garak chided, “are you ever going to tell me what is so desperately bouncing around your mind like one of Major Kira’s springballs?”

“Do you ever make anything for Mrs. O’Brien?”

Garak smiled enigmatically at that. The gesture used to make Julian’s blood run cold, but he’s since accepted that Garak’s smile is even laced with secrets.

“Mrs. O’Brien has spectacular taste, especially for a human woman! Her eye for detail is almost Cardassian, which you think would endear Chief O’Brien to me a bit more. But you aren’t asking about Keiko’s offer to redecorate my shop, are you?”

“I just. I overheard her and Jadzia chatting the other day and, well, Federation supplies are also less than expected and I was just wondering--” a pause and a swallow. “--what all you do make.”

Garak told him he couldn’t betray dear Mrs. O’Brien’s trust (nor her payments), but instead wrote down some of the materials used in her last order.

  1. _Betazed lace (forest green)_
  2. _Fish and eye hooks (silver, two sets)_
  3. _Cardassian leather (black)_
  4. _Bajoran linen (forest green)_
  5. _Elastic (both black and forest green)_



“You see,” Garak began as Julian scanned the napkin before him, “the forest green is a _wonderful_ compliment to Mrs. O’Brien’s skin tone. She originally asked for something in gold, but I told her that it would be unflattering with her hair and coloring. And Betazed lace is handmade; the pattern is passed down from generation to generation of Betazoid _men_ who learn the lacework before they’re even out of childhood! Fascinating, Doctor.”

“Garak,” Julian begins slowly, “why does Keiko need a garment made out of Cardassian leather and Betazed lace?”

“Ask the Chief, Doctor.”

So that’s how Julian finds himself here, in Garak’s shop. He has an hour before his rotation starts, and distracts himself by thumbing through a rack of men’s clothing to his left.

“Doctor Bashir!” Garak’s voice is genuine and pleased. “Whatever brings you in here? Finally deciding to start dressing like a true officer and not a human teenage boy?”

Julian bristles at the comment on his civilian clothing, but says nothing. “I’m actually here because of the last supply run. I need…clothes.”

“I’m afraid we don’t have those here,” Garak says, pleased with his little joke.

“I need,” he drops his voice to a whisper, “ _under_ clothes.”

Garak’s demeanor shifts into that of the professional tailor. “You’re the fifth Starfleet officer to ask for such items this week. What was even in that last drop off?”

“Medical supplies, mostly,” Julian admits. “And new parts for both the station and the _Defiant._ I guess Sisko asked about the civilian and officer items request, and the captain of the freighter told him that Starfleet never mentioned bringing us anything that wasn’t, well, for Starfleet only.”

“Aren’t the replicators equipped to make such items?”

Even Bashir pulled a face at that. “There is no way in Hell I would go back to _replicated_ clothing, in any capacity. I’d rather tape cardboard to myself.”

Another smile. “Thankfully men’s underwear is nowhere near as fanciful as what the ladies prefer. In fact--” he held up a scaled finger as he disappeared behind a back curtain and came back with several folded squares of dark turquoise material. “--I have just the thing for you.”

The material was lovely; Julian suspected some kind of cotton blend with a 4-way stretch and a sturdy black band. He thumbed through the stack and pulled out several pairs in his size.

“Did you make these?” he asked cautiously, trying not to make it obvious he was holding _underwear_.

“I did not,” Garak said, retreating behind the curtain with the leftover garments. “I recently came across a new vendor from one of Luen 14’s moons and decided to expand beyond my usual hemming and uniform repairs. That reminds me, please tell Major Kira to be a little less harsh on her uniforms. Bajoran wool is _not_ easy to come across this time of year.”

Julian chuckled at that; Kira had recently put a sizeable hole in the elbow of her jacket after aggressively elbowing a wall-mountain console that beeped too frequently for her pleasure.

“I’ll be sure to pass it along,” Julian said with a smile. “And thank you for these.”

“The pleasure, Doctor,” Garak said, “is all mine.”


End file.
